<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Codex Entry: An Unsent Letter From King Alistair by whereismywarden (PearOh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899980">Codex Entry: An Unsent Letter From King Alistair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden'>whereismywarden (PearOh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-canon DA stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alistair would be a good dad probably, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Secret Children, Ultimate Sacrifice, Warden (Dragon Age) is Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Still grieving the loss of his love, Alistair writes a letter to her. A letter she will never read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-canon DA stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Codex Entry: An Unsent Letter From King Alistair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My love,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So… I went to Kirkwall this week. Not much to look at, to be quite honest. Giant chains, creepy-looking statues, lots of templars… You would have hated it. But a lot of our people - a lot of Fereldans - have taken refuge there during the Blight. I wish I could help them more…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about. While I was in Kirkwall, I also visited the Chantry orphanage. I know what you’re going to say, “<em>Why would you do such a thing, Alistair?</em>” Well, you see, I asked Leliana if I could have a copy of your Circle file. I wasn’t trying to pry or anything, I swear! I just… I wanted to see if you had any family left to, you know… So yes, now I know about your daughter. I’m not judging. In fact, I kind of understand why you never talked about it. But I wanted to meet her. I think I needed to see her with my own eyes. She is the last part of you left in this world after all, and I owed it to you to make sure she was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her name is Neriah, though you probably already knew that. At least I hope you knew. If I remember my Grey Warden history right, that was the name of a mage hero. Second Blight, if I’m not mistaken? That sounds like something you would do, naming your child after a Grey Warden mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A funny thing happened when I arrived. That little girl is the most adorable six-year-old I have ever seen! She has those big beautiful grey eyes that look at you with so much curiosity. You had that same look in your own beautiful grey eyes the day I met you… </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Maker, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I miss you so much</span>
    <span>. </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>I told her about you. I told her how wonderful her mother is, how you saved the world. You’re a hero, the greatest who ever lived. Neriah asked a lot of questions. The kind of questions only a child would think to ask. “<em>What does she look like?</em>” “<em>What’s her favourite flower?</em>” “<em>Her favourite dessert?</em>” (I wasn’t sure about the answer. You liked pie, didn’t you?) “<em>Does she like painting?</em>” (Apparently, the sisters do a lot of arts and crafts with the children here. I know, I’m as shocked as you are.) “<em>Is she coming?</em>” “<em>Why isn’t she here?</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took Neriah back with me to Denerim. Crazy idea, I know. Eamon did not approve, let me tell you. He went on and on about how I could not <em>adopt</em> a child, let alone the child of an elven mage. How the Landsmeet would not approve of an heir who isn’t of royal blood. <em>Blah blah blah</em>, you know how he gets. I had to remind him that the likelihood of me having any other children was very slim. Anyway, long story short, we did put it to a vote at the Landsmeet. It was a close call, but we made it happen. I now have a child and an heir. I think her being your daughter played in our favour. The people love you, Ana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I love you. Always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alistair.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>—A letter found in the King’s study amongst many others. Dated 9:32.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>